Jeanne Eagels
Kansas City, Missouri, Estados Unidos |fecha de defunción = 3 de octubre de 1929 |lugar de defunción = Nueva York, Estados Unidos |otros nombres = Eugenia Eagles, Jeanne Eagles |cónyuge = Morris Dubinsky (? - ?); divorciados Ted Coy (1925-1928); divorciados |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = |imdb = 247074 }} Jeanne Eagels (26 de junio de 1890 – 3 de octubre de 1929) fue una actriz teatral y cinematográfica estadounidense. Early life Su nombre completo era Amelia Jeannine Eagles, y nació en Kansas City, Missouri en 1890, siendo sus padres Edward y Julia Sullivan Eagles (1865-1945), de ascendencia alemana e irlandesa. En el censo estadounidense de 1900 y de 1910 aparece el primer nombre de la actriz como "Eugenia Eagels", y según el mismo y su obituario, era la segunda de varios hermanos, a saber Edna, George, Helen, Leo, y Paul, todos ellos nacidos en Missouri. Eagels estudió en la escuela parroquial St. Josephy en la Morris Public School, dejando los estudios tras su primera comunión para trabajar como cajera en unos grandes almacenes. Carrera Fue en Kansas City donde empezó su carrera interpretativa, actuando en diferentes espectáculos a muy temprana edad. Dejó Kansas City a los 15 años, y viajó al Medio Oeste de Estados Unidos con el show teatral de los hermanos Dubinsky Brothers. En un principio trabajaba como bailarina, pero con el tiempo fue obteniendo primeros papeles femeninos en comedias y dramas de los Dubinsky. Finalmente se casó con uno de los hermanos Dubinsky, Morris. Hacia 1911 llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York donde trabajó como corista, llegando a actuar en las Ziegfeld Follies. En este período uno de sus profesores de interpretación fue Beverly Sitgreaves. En septiembre de 1912 formó parte del reparto de Mind The Paint Girl en el Teatro Lyceum y, entre 1916 y 1917, Eagels trabajó con George Arliss en tres obras consecutivas. En 1915 actuó en su primera película, haciendo tres filmes para Thanhouser Company entre 1916 y 1917, y en 1918 trabajó en Daddies, una producción teatral de David Belasco. Posteriormente viajó a Europa, trabajando más adelante, entre 1919 y 1921, en otras producciones de Broadway. En 1922 hizo su primer papel como protagonista en la obra Rain, basada en un relato de William Somerset Maugham, en la cual interpretaba a Sadie Thompson. Hizo una gira con dicha obra, representándola por última vez en Broadway en 1926. En 1925 Eagels se casó con Ted Coy, antigua estrella deportiva de la Universidad de Yale reconvertido en agente de cambio y bolsa. No tuvieron hijos, y se divorciaron en 1928. A Eagels le ofrecieron en 1926 el papel de "Roxie Hart" en la pieza de Maurine Dallas Watkins Chicago, pero en los ensayos decidió abandonar el proyecto. Posteriormente actuó en la comedia Her Cardboard Lover (1927), en la cual trabajó en escena junto a Leslie Howard. Después, y durante varios meses, hizo una gira con Her Cardboard Lover. Tras no actuar en varias representaciones como consecuencia de una intoxicación alimentaria, Eagels volvió a formar parte del elenco en julio de 1927 en un show en el Teatro Empire. Tras una temporada en Broadway, se tomó un descanso en su actividad teatral para rodar una película junto a John Gilbert, la producción de MGM Man, Woman and Sin (1927), la cual dirigió Monta Bell. En 1928, tras no presentarse en una función en Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Eagels fue vetada por el sindicato Actors Equity, no pudiendo actuar en obras de teatro durante 18 meses. La prohibición no impidió que Eagels trabajara en el cine, rodando dos filmes sonoros para Paramount Pictures, The Letter y Jealousy (ambas estrenadas en 1929). Su actuación en The Letter le valió a título póstumo la nominación al Oscar a la mejor actriz, premio que ese año conseguiría Mary Pickford por su trabajo en Coquette. Esa nominación fue la primera que la Academia daba a título póstumo a un actor. Sin embargo, según datos de la institución, Eagels fue una de las varias actrices consideradas para la nominación.www.cleveland.com Fallecimiento Justo antes de su retorno al teatro con una nueva representación en Broadway, Eagels falleció de manera súbita el 3 de octubre de 1929 en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tenía 39 años de edad. Las causas exactas del fallecimiento no se conocen, pero las evidencias apuntaban al alcohol o la heroína. Tras el funeral en Nueva York se celebró otro en su ciudad natal, Kansas City, siendo enterrada en el Cementerio Calvary. Filmografía * The House of Fear (1915) * The World and the Woman (1916) * The Fires of Youth (1917) * Under False Colors (1917) * The Cross Bearer (1918) * The Madonna of the Slums (1919) * Man, Woman and Sin (1927) * The Letter (1929) * Jealousy (1929) Referencias * New York Times, This Week To See Rush Of New Plays, September 8, 1912, Page X4. * Kansas City Star "Another Kansas City Girl 'Arrives' October 5, 1913 Page 15 * Kansas City Post "Jeanne Eagles passes up Wales to play 'Rain" before mother April 10, 1925 p. 29 * New York Times, Jeanne Eagels Playing Again, July 13, 1927, Page 20. * New York Times, The Vacillating Vampire, December 5, 1927, Page 26. * Great Stars of the American Stage," copyright 1952 by Daniel Blum, Page 80. * 1900 United States Federal Census, Kansas City, Jackson County, Missouri, June 4, 1900, ED 111, p.5. * 1910 United States Federal Census, Kansas City Ward 9, Jackson County, Missouri, Enumeration District 111. * Kansas City, Missouri, Kansas City Star, Edward W. Eagles Mortuary Notice, February 15, 1910. * Reno (Nevada), Reno Evening Gazette, "Eagels Burial Services Today", October 27, 1929, p. 3. * Adams, Massachusetts, The North Adams Transcript, "Jeanne Eagels Dies Suddenly", October 4, 1929, p. 1. * Missouri Marriage Records, 1805-2002, Ancestry.com. * California Death Index, 1940-1997, Ancestry.com Enlaces externos * * * * Jeanne Eagels photo taken in 1917 not published until 1974; NYP Library collection Categoría:Fallecidos en 1929 Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Actores de teatro de Estados Unidos de:Jeanne Eagels en:Jeanne Eagels fr:Jeanne Eagels nl:Jeanne Eagels pl:Jeanne Eagels ru:Иглс, Джинн sr:Џин Иглс sv:Jeanne Eagels Categoría:Nacidos en 1890